fullmetal alchemist the tale of ToD
by innocent hunter
Summary: What the title said it's a T.o.D fic. i suck at summary just read it kay! and review if u want.


I don't own anything!

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST T.O.D

(hey I'm innocent_hunter the author of this fic. Yes apparently I suck at writing sappy stories so I decided to write T.O.D'S inspired by my sis *a pokehollic if I do say so myslef* in this story my name is Christ so read on pplz)

Please review and give me some ideas 4 the next chapter kay

In a horrifying place where there is no sun shining through the window . Papers scatted on the ground

A laptop turned on 24/7. Is *dramatic music* MY ROOM. Where the FMA crew r gathered.

ED: WHERE THE HELL IS THIS!

AL: come on brother don't scream u don't wanna make winry mad

ED:*mutter* Stupid automail geek*mutter*

Winry : WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! ALCHEMY OBSSESED

ED: WHY YOU LITTLE BI-

ROY: Fullmetal! Please be more polite to her

ED: I REFUSE TO DO JUST THAT COLONEL BASTARD!!

Riza:* Points gun* shut up the authors coming you seriously don't want to remember the last time she got mad

Everyone: *GULP*

+Door opens+

Christ: HI! EVERY1 srry about the mess *sweat drops* I have called you all here for a special occasion… since my sis has started writing tod's I wanted to try, and try to torture you *simles*

EVEYONE: (how can she smile like that)

Christ: well let's start *close eyes* eeny meeny moe *points to roy* Okay roy t.o.d

ROY: dare

Christ: *smile's evilly* I dare you too…um…wear a miniskirt and say ed's too sexy for his automail

ROY :hell no

Christ: do it or I'll have to burn all ur gloves

ROY: you wouldn't

Christ:Hawkeye has brought them here ya know

Roy : fine…*puts on miniskirt* ed's too sexy for his automail

Christ: LOUDER! SHOUT TO THE WOLD ROY! SHOUT!

ROY: ED'S TOO SEXY FOR HIS AUTOMAIL

Christ: thank you roy for your generous donation to youtube al..

AL :there you go *uploaded a video about the dare*

Winry: I'm definetly gonna put this on facebook

Riza: I'm gonna put this on myspace ed…

ED: I'M NOT GONNA PUT THIS HORRID VIDEO ON THE INTERNET. YOU GUYS ARE THINKING TO SMALL I'M GONNA SHOW THIS TO THE EVENING NEWS NOW THAT'S THINKING BIG

ROY:…….

Christ: next!

ROY: Fullmetal t.o.d

ED: dare what you can do I can do it 10 times better

ROY: ur gonna regret this fullmetal. I dare you cost play as a cat and purr on al's leg (yes al has his original body back)

ED: fine. *puts on cat outfit* meow *purr's on al's leg*

AL:*resisting the urge to hug *…….*resistance failed* KKKKYYYYAAAA BROTHER YOUR SOOOOO KAAAAWAAAIIII *hugging ed until he's practically blue*

Winry: Al I think hes chocking

AL: sorry brother

ED: No prob. Remind me never to do that again

Christ: next

ED: Riza T.O.D

Riza:Truth

ED: in the movie conqueror of shamballa what do you think of u being paired with that bastard?

Roy: yes hawkeye please tell us how a beautiful romance .tragedely ended.

Riza:*grabs mic from no where* well to tell u the truth I for one is detested on this pairing I rather be paired with hughes at least he's more diligent than this womanizer freak wearing eye patch. I would rather find my own happiness

Evey1 except roy: WWWWOOOOO RIZA STICK IT TO THE MAN

ROY: *die's in pit of despair*

Christ: Next

Riza: Al tod

AL: Um truth..

Riza: If you were gay wich one would u choose 2 b ur BF: ..hoenemhime. WHY?

AL: *blush* well I would choose brother, cuz he's always been there 4 me through thick and thin and he's the one who restored my body and so on

Christ: OMFG!! INCEST!!*points to ed and al*

AL:N-N-N-NO IT'S ONLY IF I'M GAY AND I'M STRAIGHT

Christ:*rolles eyes* whatever floats your boat

ED: WTH MY AL ISN'T GAY

Christ: Your al  ed…OMG YOUR GAY

ED: WTF HOLY$%$BEEEEP BEEEP &%##%BEEEEEP

Winry: …..and all of this time I thought u loved me? *tearing up*

ED: NONONONONO IT'S NOT LIKE AT ALL AND I DO LOVE U ONLY AS A FRIEND THOUGH COULD THIS TALK JUST BE DONE AND OVER WITH

Christ: Whatever u say Shortstuff*randomly puts helium infront of ed's mouth*

ED: *squeaky voice*WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET THAT CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE HE'D SINK INTO THE SAND AND WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE CAN BREATHE OXYGEN OUT OF PURE WATER???!!!

ROY: HAHAHA FULLMETAL PIPSQUEAK

Christ: NEXT

Al: tod winry

Winry: dare

AL: make me a cat

Winry: okay give me a minute

*10 minutes later*

Winry: Done!

AL: KYA KAWAI!

Winry: I've built a 'bite ed ' mode it will bite him if he breaks his automail

ED: YA SON OF A BITCH

Christ:were all out of time . dun't 4get 2 review

Evyr1: were begging you please don't

DON'T 4 GET 2 REVIEW (AGAIN)

Oh and sis if ur reading this please DON' TURN EMO ON ME KAY!

JA'NE


End file.
